


One Size Fits All

by TheGoldenKuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Expansion, Ass Inflation, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Hourglass Expansion, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Other, a little bit, cock growth, kinda subtle though, muscle expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenKuri/pseuds/TheGoldenKuri
Summary: Keith buys some skimpy lingerie on the space mall, which promise him improvements.He may not be quite ready for the extent of these improvements, but he's certainly enjoying the ride.





	One Size Fits All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyMagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/gifts).



> Inspired by [this lovely sequence](http://rubymagnolia.tumblr.com/post/180305454000/i-didnt-draw-this-part-but-keith-put-on-magic), by [RubyMagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia)!
> 
> Please also have a good, long look at [this coloured shot](http://rubymagnolia.tumblr.com/post/180340652110/feels-nice-to-put-down-lines-and-colour-nsfw-blog), it's wonderful.
> 
> Second ever expansion fic, featuring my first time writing the word "cock".  
> It's Keith again, and hourglass, because I guess we gotta write what we wanna read in this world.
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

The bikini-like lingerie felt strangely loose on Keith, as skimpy as it was, and maybe that should have clued him in on something. Alas, he was too busy admiring himself in the mirror, wondering if anyone would be able to tell what he was wearing under his usual clothes, and feeling a little pleasantly slutty at the idea. He could feel the rough texture of his jeans on his modest bottom, the thong wedged between the cheeks, the soft texture of the bra on his small chest and nipples, and it was almost overwhelming.

He felt... warm. Maybe more than a little horny. The tag for the lingerie had said something about improvements, if the translator wasn't wrong, so maybe that was it? Increased libido?

If so, that was a little disappointing... at least it had been cheap, he supposed.

So distracted he was with his thoughts that he barely noticed as his ass and thighs began to press harder into his jeans, only turning to look when he heard the first sounds of popping seams. Startled, he looked down to see his previously almost flat butt starting to overflow the low waist of his jeans, and his previously slim thighs forcing the seams apart, some of them succumbing under the pressure and popping. He could do nothing but watch, mesmerised, as his ass and thighs expanded, undeterred by his tight jeans, an increasing amount of flesh overflowing the waistband and more and more seams succumbing to the advance of his thickening legs.

It all came to a head when the button of his jeans finally gave up and popped off, flying away to some dark corner of his room, and he gasped as the seat of his jeans all but exploded, finally freeing his round, enormous ass and thick, supple thighs, which jiggled pleasurably at their new-found freedom, the thin strings of his lingerie cutting into his new wide, soft hips. Now free of its tight confines, his ass surged even larger and rounder, each delicious cheek easily wider than his waist, skimpy thong doing nothing to conceal their vast glory as the growth finally settled. Blushing slightly, he stroked the seemingly endless expanse of soft, supple skin, unable to contain a soft moan at its sheer size and sensitivity. He couldn't resist pulling and releasing his new mammoth ass, watching raptly as it jiggled, the front of his thong growing uncomfortably tight - a little too tight - with his excitement. Looking down, his package seemed bigger than before... but no. No, that was probably just the tight lingerie.

Immersed in his admiration of his new bottom-heavy shape, Keith almost didn't notice the compressing feeling in his stomach, but raised his t-shirt curiously just in time to watch his abdominal muscles bulge, then tighten along with his already compact waist, creating deep lines between each carefully defined bump. He shivered, running the tips of his fingers through the creases, then letting them roam to the gorgeous curve connecting his tight, firm waist to his wide, soft hips. The  _ improvements  _ just kept getting better, and by then he was so painfully hard he was pretty sure his package had indeed grown along with his ass, the skimpy thong miraculously holding his long, thick cock and tight, heavy balls, moulding itself to their obscenely engorged shape.

Just when Keith thought it couldn't possibly get better, he felt a tingling in his pecs, and watched as they swelled slightly, looking a little softer than they ought to. He let out another soft gasp as his nipples decided to perk up and thicken, easily doubling in size and leading the charge for his growing chest as his pecs rounded and softened into breasts, rising like dough and lifting his too-small t-shirt, stretching it to the limit and exposing inch by perfect inch of his sculpted abs and tight waist. His formerly modest breasts kept on filling up larger and rounder, until their individual size rivalled his head and their combined width overflowed his ribcage, the tantalising outer curve of them visible even from the back and his feet ever blocked from view when he looked down. As his round, soft tits settled on their new impressive size, the tiny old grey t-shirt valiantly held on, barely covering their top half and making it past his fat teats, grown even larger to match the glorious mounds they were proudly perched on.

Gaping and shivering slightly in a mix of excitement and desire, Keith stared at the hefty mounds standing proudly on his chest as they rose and fell with each deep breath, almost afraid of touching them. Carefully, he peeled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside, letting them bounce free, the tiny triangles of the string-bikini-like bra underneath barely covering his engorged, cherry-like teats and strings sinking into the meat of his plump breasts, threatening to snap under the pressure of holding them together. Hypnotized by their movement, Keith couldn't resist bringing his hands up to fondle the newly-exposed expanse of creamy tits, a startled moan escaping his lips as his small hands sunk into the soft, supple flesh, smooth skin almost unbearably sensitive.

Keith lost himself in the feeling of fondling his incredibly sensitive new curves, marvelling at their impossible size. The full-body mirror could barely contain the full expanse of his reflection, and the notion left him equal parts dizzy and horny. His engorged teats and cock stood proudly in their obvious arousal, almost too long and too thick and still miraculously contained inside the skimpy triangles of fabric that moulded around them, leaving very little to the imagination. All it took was the careless brush of his thumbs over hardened nipples for the world to turn white as he came untouched, blacking out from the overwhelming orgasm that burned through him like a flame.

When he came to, he was kneeling on the floor, legs carelessly apart as if to put on full display the considerable bulge still somehow contained in his come-stained thong, mammoth ass spreading luxuriously behind him and hands still squeezing his massive tits, pliant flesh yielding readily under his fingers. Keith could never have imagined this result when he bought the lingerie, but, looking at the perfect abs and the almost endless expanse of soft curves that was now his body… well,  _ that’s _ what he called improvements. He  _ really _ should go back to the space mall to get more of these.

But meanwhile, Keith thought as he lazily stroked his  _ definitely bigger _ cock back to full hardness while his other hand mindlessly roamed over all the smooth skin at his disposal, he was going to  _ thoroughly _ enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤
> 
> Please come talk to me on [my Tumblr](https://kurilusion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
